


Not so gentle encouragement

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But, it was worth it.





	Not so gentle encouragement

Our story begins on the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alicia Spinnet is practising and she has insisted that her girlfriend Romilda should join her in the sky.

Romilda muttered, "No way, you're not getting me on a broom."

Alicia flew down and smiled. "It's easy though, are you too scared; Romey?"

Romilda smirked. "Me too scared? Never!"

Alicia helped her onto a broom and laughed. "That's the spirit, I'll show you how it's done."

She did a loop the loop in the air.

Romilda flew higher and mumbled, "I don't like it."

Alicia flew to her side and reassured her, "You're doing great. As long as you stay by my side, you'll be fine."

Romilda took her hand and beamed, "Okay, I'll follow your lead; Ally."

Alicia flew slower and Romilda followed her.

Alicia asked, "Are you ready to go faster?"

Romilda said, "I'm ready."

Alicia sped up and they flew side by side.

Alicia came down to the ground and Romilda joined her.

Romilda grinned. "That was so fun!"

Alicia responded, "Let's do it again soon."


End file.
